elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Sieben Kämpfe der Aldudagga, Kampf Sechs
Die Sieben Kämpfe der Aldudagga Kampf Sechs: Die 911te Kuh Anmerkung des Herausgebers: Die folgenden Auszüge stammen aus ihren längeren Versionen in den Aldudaggavelashadingas, den „Liedern vom Drachen und Dagon“; sie sind hier wie der Titel ihres ursprünglichen Bandes gekürzt. Die enthaltenen Lieder werden bretonordischen Skalden unbekannter Zahl zugeschrieben. Es die Tage Anna Kuhlsdotters, die ihre Wolkenschwestern einst in den siegreichen Krieg gegen den Skalden der Gebrochenen Bücher führte … Und von den Riesen sprechen wir wenig, noch weniger zu Fremden, denn ihre Geschichte ist in langen, lauten Machtschreien verborgen. Ihre Geschichten zuhause zu erzählen und dann alles aufzuräumen, das beim Erzählen zerlegt wurde, macht auch keinen Spaß … und an einem fremden Herdfeuer wäre das nur ungehobelt. Also sprechen wir von ihnen unter dem Rand des Himmels (denn das müssen wir - wer ehrt nicht seine Eltern?) oder, wie hier, auf Fellgarben geschrieben, denn so steht es um die Urkraft ihrer Kehle. Folglich ist dies Lied (oder Klagelied, Manuskript unklar) von der Riesenbedrohung, und wie die meisten hat es mit bemalten Kühen zu tun. Lasst uns zunächst zwei Mächte vorstellen, den Drachen und den Dagon, da dies auch und in erster Linie ein Kampf aus ihrer Geschichte ist dass solches angemessen ist … verloren … der einzige, der sich zum Geburtstag des Dämonenkönigs begab. (Nein, dieser unrühmliche Monatstag wird hier nicht enthüllt, weil es zu gefährlich wäre und ja, einst vor sehr langer Zeit - EINST - wurden wir alle dazu überlistet, ihn mit großem Memmenklamauk zu feiern, wo wir alle dazu gebracht wurden, besondere Hüte zu tragen.) Dagon kann vermutet werden fand eines Tages einen unermüdlichen effeminierten Hexenmann aus dem Westen, um ihn von (?) zu lieben und hierdurch sehr, sehr hart an seiner Hexenkunst zu arbeiten … so machte Dämonenfürst Hexenmeister-Versprechungen und flüsterte von Belohnungen unaussprechlicher und mächtiger … erschien durch Schatten oder in Verkleidungen als Familiar, zu klein für den Drachen um zu bemerken, dass er nicht ganz im Vergessensreich war, dahin er vorzeitiglich verbannt … und vermutlich ganz fröhlich (weil Geburtstage fröhlich SIND) und damit ansteckend genug, um ein großes Gewese hervorzurufen, doch noch immer von profanem Aspekt, um seinen Stand in den Augen der Frevler zurückzugewinnen, aus denen sich seine Anhänger immer zusammensetzen (wenn nicht vielmehr aus Narren). der verliebte Hexenmann … verloren … führte in der Art der magischen Künste des Westens einen wahnsinnigen Tanz aus alledem auf und beschwor seinen infernalischen Meister an diesem vielversprechenden Tag durch wirre und liebesgemachte Zauberei, über das Mandat der rechten Beschwörungen hinausging … worauf der Dagon aus einer Blaubeertorte sprang. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das ÜBERHAUPT funktionieren würde!“, sprach er, der alte Fürst der Missherrschaft, und begann das Bäckerhandwerk mit solchem Geplapper und in solcher Länge zu loben, dass Hexenmann, den er zum Liebhaber genommen hatte nach Art der wolfsköpfigen Frauen (ihr kennt diejenigen) eifersüchtig wurde. „Psst“, sagte Dagon, „ich, Fürst der Messerklingen und des Roten Tranks, König von Schrecklicher Absicht, Mehrunes der Prinz Vierer Verhängnisse und Eines Paradieses, der ich 88 Daedrische Legionen befehlige … ich bin gerade aus einem KUCHEN gesprungen, du verzückte Harpie! Das ist doch völlig irre!“ Woraufhin er den Hals des verschmähten Hexenmannes herausbiss und in dem Blut spielte. (Und darum machen alle Bäckereien in unserem Dorf den „Dagon ausschütteln“-Teil ihres Mehlpfeifens.) Nun ist die Rolle des Drachen hier subtiler und existierte eigentlich nur in der Furcht eines kleinen Bauernmädchens aus dem Hochland von Neukreath. Denn wer fürchtet nicht Alduin den Weltenfresser, und ganz besonders Kinder, die immer glauben, dass sie als letzte drankommen, weil sie am jüngsten sind? (Und da sie besonders SIND, haben die Kinder da vielleicht sogar Recht und vielleicht überlebt Kalpa nur durch ihre Furcht, also werden wir das nicht in Zweifel ziehen.) Jedenfalls war ihr Name Aless (ihr Vater mochte den Süden und Ald Cyrod und kannte die Geschichten von ihrer berühmten Königin des Altertums), und sie hatte so eine Furcht, dass jetzt jeden Tag der Drache erwachte, um alles aufzufressen, was sie je gekannt hatte, dass sie entschlossen war alles zu tun was sie konnte, es zu beschützen. So begann sie natürlich, viele, viele Kühe anzumalen. Hier ist der Grund: die Riesen kamen aus Alt-Atmora, da oben über das nördliche Eis im jetzt-ins-Zwielicht-entschwundenen Mythenalter … und siedelten hier in Himmelsrand, an den Berghängen entlang all unserer Küsten. (Ja, sie sind unsere wahren Ahnen - glaubt nicht eurer Tante von der Universität - und ja, wir waren einst so groß wie sie - SOO groß - aber das ist eine andere Geschichte) … verloren und nachdem Große Verhängnis geschah und Clan-Dinge (Völker? Stämme? Der Text scheint auf die Menschheit als Ganzes hinzudeuten, aber das ist umstritten) … waren wir auf eine Art zerrissen … und wir Nord stürzten uns in Kämpfe und trieben unsere Riesenverwandten bis zu den Bergspitzen hinauf wir waren viele Jahre lang ein Frevlervolk … sich alle Dinge für immer gewandelt hatten. Als die Ratsversammlung Jahre später wieder zusammenkam, bekamen die Dinge wieder den Anschein von Normalität, Grenzen wurden neu gezogen und im Biergeschwätz verabredet, Überfälle auf die Merethlande lenkten jedermann von den alten Stammesfehden ab, und sehr bald (nun, nicht sehr bald, aber was auch immer) begannen die Riesen, wieder aus den Bergen herabzukommen. Und sie waren ein wenig anders, als wir Nord sie in Erinnerung hatten, oder vielleicht hatten wir auch viel vergessen, aber sie sollten nicht mehr zu uns sprechen - sondern nur noch auf ihre müde Art lächeln, herstapfen und sich unsere Sachen nehmen. Wenn wir sie bekämpften brüllten sie lauter als die Zungen von Hoch-Hrothgar, und manche trutzige Hofstatt wurden im Ganzen Hühnchen und allem (?) zu so viel Brei geschlagen … und schließlich lernten wir, dass die Riesen sich, wenn wir Sachen für sie daließen und sie hell und mit Wirbeln bemalten (denn sie lieben Wirbel) und große Zeichen aufstellten, die darauf hinwiesen, einfach DIESE Sachen und sonst nichts nahmen und kein Kampf geschlagen werden musste (nicht, dass was ich beschrieben habe ein echter Kampf gewesen gewesen wäre - der Punkt ist ja gerade, dass niemand die Riesen bekämpft). Und das erklärt die Tradition, Kühe zu bemalen, denn so müde-lächelnd sie auch sind, so sehr, dass sie aussehen, als könnten sie keiner Seele was zuleide tun (ha!), essen die Riesen doch auch Fleisch, und zwar in Mengen. Aless (erinnert ihr euch noch an sie?) dachte bei sich: „Ich fürchte so sehr, dass der Drache erwacht und die Welt frisst - JETZT JEDERZEIT - dass ich jede Kuh anmalen werde, die ich sehe. Das wird alle Riesen herbeirufen, die das alte Schuppengesicht mal ordentlich aufmischen können - ordentlich genug, um ihn auszuknocken und wieder schlafen zu schicken!“ (Aless hatte, so wie ihr jetzt auch, gehört, dass „niemand die Riesen bekämpft“ und nahm sich das ein bisschen zu sehr zu Herzen.) Sie begann mit der Herde ihrer Hofstatt, vier dutzend stark mit zwei Bullen (der alte abgetrennt in einem separaten Gatter, um seine letzten, beschwerlichen Tage auszustampfen - und Aless hatte ihren Vater schwören lassen, diesen Bullen nicht zu töten, denn sie liebte ihn auf die Art, wie Kinder Dinge lieben, die andere für nutzlos und verbraucht halten) … und doch war Aless bei der siebten Kuh die Farbe ausgegangen. „Ich hätte nicht so viele Wirbel machen sollen“, seufzte sie. Und da erschien nun der Dagon, gekleidet in die gestohlene Nordhaut eines klugen Mannes und seitwärts aus dem Westen das Wirkliche schreitend. „Nein“, sagte er durch seinen beeindruckenden, geschmückten Bart, „Das hast du gut gemacht. Wenn ich ein Riese wäre, wären das ganz prächtige Kühe zum mitnehmen. Aber warum so viele bemalen? Üblich ist doch für jede Jahreszeit für jeden Hof.“ Aless warf Dagon-Klug-Gewandelt einen finsteren Blick zu, aber ohne Misstrauen, denn sie war ein Kind und ihnen wird Respekt vor unseren Magiemännern beigebracht. „Weil ich den Drachen hasse“, gab sie zu und fürchtete sich sofort vor dem Tadel. (Es ist nie besonders weise, schlecht von Alduin zu reden, besonders nicht in Gegenwart der sehr, sehr Weisen). Sie berichtigte sich: „Nun ja, die Furcht vor ihm hasse ich noch mehr. Tut mir leid, was ich vorher gesagt habe.“ „Hmm“, sagte Dagon, „deine Furcht ist wohlbegründet. Der Zeitfresser kommt bald.“ „WAS? ICH WUSSTE ES!“, rief Aless, packte ihre Farbtöpfe und Pinsel völligem Durcheinander zusammen und wollte zu ihrem Herdfeuer zurückgehen, ihre Spielpuppen und Kinderschilde holen und für mehr Nachschub verkaufen. „Ich muss gehen, Herr, ich muss die Riesen jetzt ECHT SCHNELL und noch dazu EINEN GANZEN HAUFEN rufen.“ „Kind“, lachte Dagon „Bei deiner geringen Kraft wirst du niemals so viele bemalen. Aber aye, dein Plan ist gut. Einen ganzen Haufen Riesen, echt schnell. Ja. Das ist clever. Jetzt komm mit mir. Kyne -“, und beim Namen dieser Geheiligten musste der Dämon fast würgen, „- leiht mir die Winde und ich kann uns von einem zum anderen gehen lassen. Und Tsun -“, und bei diesem Namen musste Dagon schließlich würgen und hustete kräftig, aber tat so, als ob es das Alter wäre, „- gewährt meinen Listen und Kniffen aus dem Aether heraus Nachschub. Du wirst alle Farbe haben, die du brauchst, und schnell genug sein, jede Kuh von hier bis Windhelm zu bewirbeln.“ „Das ist ja toll“, sagte Aless und machte einen Luftsprung. Aber wie er von so vielen Göttern den Himmlischen Hallen, darin sie leben sprach, hatte Dagon sich ein schreckliches Kehlenkratzen zugezogen. Er hustete nochmal und stürzte schließlich längs vornüber. Aless blickte ihn erneut an, dieses Mal mit etwas, das wie Mitleid aussah, und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Geht’s Euch gut, Herr? Ich glaube Euch mit der ganzen Magie, aber vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch einfach ausruhen. Ich kann meine Spielpuppen verkaufen und Farbe bekommen und einfach ganz schnell laufen -“ „Es geht mir gut, Liebes“, sagte Dagon und wehrte sie grob ab, aber als er dann (erkannte, dass er furchteinflößend war), fand er seine Fassung wieder. „Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gerade erschreckt habe. Es ist nur weil ich fühlen kann, wie sich das Weltalter wendet, und der kommende Tod der Welt macht mich ganz krank.“ „Hm,“ sagte Aless, „du bist immer noch furchteinfößend.“ „Dann bemal den Rest von denen hier und lass uns aufbrechen. Du bist tapfer und gut, kannst aber nicht so schnell rennen, wie wir es brauchen könnten. Wir haben Kühe zu bewirbeln und Riesen aus den Bergen herunterholen. Durch ihre Macht allein können wir den Drachen dazu bringen, dass er wieder schlummern geht und dadurch alles retten, das wir kennen.“ Und bald darauf traten der Dagon und das Mädchen in einen Wind und verschwanden. Nun kann wohl angenommen werden, dass Dagon ein lügendes Stück ******* war - der Drache kam überhaupt nicht und würde schlafen, bis … verloren … was in weiter Ferne liegt. Aber der Fürst der Messerklingen hat den Norden seit jeher gehasst, denn hier wurde er geboren (nach einer Weise), und es war hier, wo er verflucht wurde, und so hatte er an diesem seinen Geburtstag beschlossen, dass er ganz Himmelsrand und alle Nord darin vernichten würde. Seine kleine Kuhmalerin brauchte er wirklich, um die Riesen herabzulocken (oder vielleicht amüsierte es ihn nur, eine der unseren auszunutzen, wer kann’s wissen), und so er zu üblem Zweck mit ihrer Furcht: er wusste, dass der Großkönig an Krieg denken musste, wenn so viele Riesen aus den Bergen herabkämen, und mustern würde. Und jeder Krieg mit den Alten Vätern würde uns zunichte machen. Nun tat Dagon-als-Kluger, wie er gesagt hatte, windete Aless von Hof zu Hof und sah zu, wie sie auf jedem die Kühe bemalte, und beschwor um ihre beschleunigten Arbeiten von Neukreath über Gant bis zu den Äußernden Hügeln von Jarlmungland zu verbergen, füllte ihre Farbtöpfe (mit Zauberwinken) und segnete neben ihr selbst noch jede Kuh in Kynes Namen, wobei er jedes Mal hustete. Bei der 400ten Kuh war sein Bart Krankheit ganz zerhustet. Bei der 650ten Kuh konnte er keine Namen mehr sprechen, die die Götter tragen. Und bei der 700ten Kuh bemerkte Dagon schließlich, dass Aless die Wirbel anderer Art malte. „Jedes Jarltum hat ein anderes Sieh-mal-her-Zeichen“, erklärte sie, sah ihn an und fragte: „Aber das wisst Ihr doch sicher, oder?“ „Oh, ja, ja, natürlich“, sagte er, „macht mein Leiden und unsere eilige Mission dafür verantwortlich. Das hat mein Hirn verwirrt. Zeichne nur weiter!“, worauf Aless grinste, „Kein Problem, ich werde auch müde. Da, siebenhundertzweiundfünfzig! Wie viele, glaubt Ihr, werden wir brauchen?“ „Wenigstens neunhundertzehn“, sagte Dagon, „das ist eine Glückszahl.“ (Das ist wahr.) Und dann verschwanden sie wieder den Wind und kamen in Windhelm heraus, den Festungslanden des Großkönigs. „Hier beeilen wir uns besser“, riet Dagon. „Warum?“ „Warum was?“ „Warum uns hier beeilen? Ihr meint, noch schneller als siebenhunderzweiundfünfzig Kühe in fünf Stunden?“ „Äh“, sagte Dagon und täuschte noch mehr Leiden vor, „weil dies die Königskühe sind und wir weder das Besondere Königliche Kuhbemalprivileg noch die Zeit haben, Wende des Weltenalters zu erklären. Für solche Verhandlungen kommt der Drache zu bald.“ Und gerade als sie begonnen hatte, die neuen Kühe zu bewirbeln (unter der Deckung von Schneeschleiern und im Schatten des Thanewalls) fragte Aless: „Aber warum weiß der Großkönig das nicht längst? Hat er nicht kluge Männer als Berater und Hexenfrauen, um ihm das sagen? Und die Königin, hat sie nicht dieses Sechspaar Wahrsagender Augenstiele vom Alten Mann Mora?“ „Wer versteht schon die Könige und Königinnen, kleines Bauernmädchen“, gab Dagon zurück, der die Fassung zu verlieren begann und dem die immerfragende Aless jetzt wie ein Truthahnschenkel im Magen lag. Aber nein, dachte er, ich kann warten. kann warten Aless zuckte die Schultern, bemalte die Kühe mit dem, was wie Dagon annahm Art von Windhelm war, und sagte nur: „Ich schätze, da habt Ihr Recht, Herr. Aber ich bin nach einer Königin benannt, einer wirklich hübschen, sagen die Bücher.“ Und da begann Aless, von Süd-Cyrod zu reden und seinen Geschichten vom Merethmord durch Menschen und Helden, die von den Göttern geschickt wurden, und Dagons Kopf wurde ganz schwurbelig, wie es in den Windhelmlanden von Wind zu Wind und von Herde zu Herde mit dem Mädchen ging, das immer redete und redete, denn der Dämon hasste die der Aleshut-Stämme fast so sehr wie unsere, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen, und gerade als er drauf und dran war, seinen Zorn loszulassen (denn das ist der Kern seines Wesens) meldete sich Aless kichernd über dem Sieg zu Wort: „Neunhundertzehn, und sogar noch etwas Farbe übrig!“ Worauf Dagon, der die Tat getan glaubte, begann, sich hinter seinem Bart Reißzähne wachsen zu lassen. „Oh verdammt!“, sagte Aless und sah an ihrem farbverklecksten Kleid hinunter. „Wir haben die Zeichen ganz vergessen!“ „Hä?“ „Bei diesem ganzen irren Schnellmalen haben wir ganz vergessen, die Sieh-mal-her-Zeichen aufzustellen, Herr! Die Riesen werden gar nicht wissen, dass sie kommen sollen! Wir haben’s wirklich vermasselt!“ Dagon ließ seine Reißzähne wieder zurückschnellen, denn was sie sprach war (wahr). Er seufzte: „Ja. Die Zeichen. Haben wir ganz vergessen. Verdammt nochmal.“ „Ich sag' Euch was“, sagte Aless, „bringt mich wieder nach Hause. Wir können uns die Zeichen schnappen, die ich gemacht habe, und ihr könnt sie auftsunen und mehr machen und überall hinschwirren, wo wir SONST noch gewesen sind und alle aufstellen. Und in der Zwischenzeit werde ich noch EINE WEITERE KUH bemalen, damit es NeunhundertELF sind. Das wäre noch besser als gut, nicht wahr?“ Dagon-als-Kluger runzelte nun die Stirn, denn er wollte den Krieg bald, und sagte: „Das nehme ich an. Wirklich, was soll eine Kuh mehr schon schaden?“ Und sie traten durch den Wind wieder zu Aless’ eigener Hofstatt, worauf sie in den Zeichenschuppen lief, so viele mitbrachte, wie sie tragen konnte, und sie vor Dagons Füße warf. Oh bei den sechzehn Höllen ich werde dieses dumme Mädchen auffressen, dachte er, und zwar mit WASABI! Aber er nahm die Sieh-mal-hers auf, vervielfältigte sie zu einem größeren Bündel und schulterte alle. „Herr, die Nacht bricht schnell herein, Ihr beeilt euch besser!“ Und Dagon entschwand in den Winden, ganz schwindlig von seinem Geplane, Gegrinse und Gedanken, und stellte bei jeder Kuhherde von Neukreath bis Windhelm und allen Orten dazwischen Zeichen um Zeichen auf, wünschte sich für diesen ganzen Trubel noch einen weiteren Hexenmeisterbissen, ließ schließlich seine vier Arme herauswachsen, um das Weitergehen zu beschleunigen, windwandelte zu Wegmarken, träumte von Flut von Riesen, die von den Gipfeln Himmelsrands herabkämen, um die Nordmänner für alle Zeit fortzublasen, und es war auch die Zeit, über die er den Überblick verlor, bis er schließlich wieder zur Hofstatt von Aless der Drachenhasserin kam. „Hi“, rief sie, als sie Dagons wahre Gestalt sah, „Ihr habt ganz vergessen, dass wir hier schon ganz am Anfang jede Kuh angemalt haben, großer Dummkopf. Also habe ich stattdessen diesen alten Bullen bemalt.“ Und so war es, Aless hatte den Bullen, den nicht zu töten sie ihren Vater angebettelt hatte und dem ihr Vater zugestimmt hatte, aus seinem Gatter geholt, und statt Wirbeln hatte sie ihm aufgemalt. Vor den Augen des Dagon sich dieser Bulle selbst auf die Weise der Gottgestalteten-Magie zu Mor, dem Bullen des Südens, Sohn der Kyne und Halbprinz aller Winde. Mor schnaubte durch den Reif seines Nasenrings und grüßte den der Messerklingen. „Hallo Dagon. Die Gebete der Kinder bleiben selten unbemerkt.“ „Damit bin ich gemeint“, sagte Aless. Mor fuhr fort: „Ihr vergeht Euch außerhalb Eures mandatierten Beschwörungstages, Fürst Dadroth. Der Himmel ist darüber nicht sehr glücklich.“ Aless grinste und hob einen Finger: „Erstens soll man Alduin NIE vor einem klugen Mann schlechtmachen. Und DU hast mich nicht einmal ausgeschimpft.“ Sie hob einen zweiten. „Zweitens könnt Ihr die Namen der Götter nichtmal aussprechen ohne zu Husten, und jeder kluge Mann hat genug Wind in der Brust, um sie uneingeschränkt verehren, ob er will oder nicht.“ Drei Finger, jetzt vier; fünf, und sechs mit der anderen Hand. „Dann natürlich die Wirbel, die wir Nord, egal zu welchem Clan wir gehören, immer gleich malen, denn die Riesen sprechen nur EINE Sprache und es ist ja auch für uns gut, geradeheraus mit ihnen zu reden. Ich könnte noch ein paar mehr nennen, aber Ihr werdet sie erraten haben: der Anfall, der Euch überkam, als ich meine altertümliche Namensvetterin erwähnte, deren Geschichte ich mit Sprüchen gewürzt habe, die Euch jeder wiederholen soll, der so nahe an den hymnischen Hallen lebt, und die Augenstängel von wem noch gleich? Hm? Die GIBT es gar nicht, wozu Ihr einfach nur mit Eurem falschen klugen Kopf genickt habt, und -“ „Ich denke, kleine Namensvetterin“, bellte Mor, „dass er den Punkt versteht.“ Dagon schnaubte jetzt vor Wut, der Schnee schmolz um seine neugewachsenen Hufe, er reckte und streckte sich in Dämonenhaut, rot wie Terror, ebenarmig und schäumend. Aless hielt ihre Stellung. Mor stampfte zweimal auf, eine und eine Drohung. „Mit deinem Mut hättest du meine Geliebte stolz gemacht,“ sagte der Bulle zu Aless, und zu Dagon: „Zur Seite, Dämonenkönig, und nieder mit Euch. Ihr werdet diesen Tag nicht gewinnen, und das, obwohl er mit der Macht Eurer ersten Ankunft gekrönt ist.“ „WAS JETZT“, brüllte Dagon und ließ sie beide mit einem Brüllfeuer zurückfahren, „IHR SEID GAR NICHTS FÜR MICH, MORIHAUS HALBGEIST! DER DAGON BEKÄMPFT NICHT DIE SÖHNE DER HIMMELSKONKUBINEN, SONDERN DEN HIMMELSKÖNIG SELBST.“ „Ja, klar“, kicherte Aless, „Und worauf läuft das für Euch hinaus? Jeder einzelne Kampf, den Ihr mit dem Drachen habt, endet mit Eurer Niederlage, König Dummkopf. Und so wird es immer sein. Hier und dort, damals und jetzt oder in der Zukunft: der Drache siegt über Euch wie er über uns alle siegt. Ich fürchte mich nicht mehr davor. Und was noch wichtiger ist, ich fürchte mich nicht vor DIR.“ Dagon trat vor, er knisterte jetzt Flamme und alten Weh. Mor beugte seine Hörner in Bereitschaft. Aless blieb, wo sie war. „Das würde ich nicht tun, Herr“, sagte sie. „Die Wirbel, die ich zu malen begonnen habe, seit wir losgewindet sind? Das waren keine Kommt-Riesen-Wunderbar-Wirbel, sondern Herdfeuerwarnungen … dass DU hier bist. In der Sprache jedes Clans und auf allen Kühen, die sie sich GERADE JETZT ansehen, weil Ihr die ganzen Schilder aufgestellt habt. Dass Ihr hier seid - gerade jetzt hier, wohin ich Euch gebeten habe, zurückzukehren. Ich glaube, Ihr werdet schon bald die Hörner schallen hören. Und selbst Ihr könnt es nicht mit allen Söhnen und Töchtern der Kyne zugleich aufnehmen, Ihr ******.“ Und da hörten sie Hörner aller Clans, und am ehesten glich es einem Sturmlied der Thundernache, denn Mor war nahebei, und er der Abkömmling des Größeren Himmels. Und Dagon wusste, dass wo die Horngeräusche auftrafen, die Zungen von Hoch-Hrothgaar hintreten konnten, und wenn sie vereint waren, konnten die Graubärte den Geist von Shor zurück ins Leben rufen, gegen den alle Mächte wenig sind (selbst im Halbtod). „Ein Fluch über das Haus von Alessia“, fauchte Dagon, bevor er sich selbst ein Tor ins Vergessensreich beschwor, denn er wusste, dass sein Wirken zunichte gemacht worden war, „und acht mehr über die Menschen des Drachen. Es wird eine Stunde kommen, wenn -“ Alles lehnte sich gegen ihren Bullen. „Hey Kröchler“, sagte sie, „sei ruhig und hau schon ab. Es ist schon längst Schlafenszeit.“ Und das tat er, wodurch er die Ankunft der Herrscharen aus Hrothgar und Neukreath und der Läufer aus der nahen Hjaalmarsch und natürlich die Thane von Aless’ eigener Hofstatt verpasste, ihren Vater eingeschlossen, die alle das Bauernmädchen in ihrem schmutzigen Kittel gegen den Himmelsbullen gelehnt sahen, glorifiziert in Lied und Geschichte seit den Tagen unserer ersten Dämmerung, und alle für die Schlacht bereit und verwirrt, sie nicht eintraf, aber mehr noch von den Segnungen des Himmelsrands durch die Götter hoch droben überwältigt. Worauf Aless nur antworten konnte: „Das ist eine echt lange Geschichte, Leute.“ Links und Anmerkungen *Originaltext aus der Imperial Library *Originalübersetzung aus dem Tamriel-Almanach *Links zu den anderen Kämpfen: Die Sieben Kämpfe der Aldudagga Kategorie:Out-of-Game Texte